


A Mouth Like a Courier’s

by Island_of_Reil



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Gangbang (past), Lap Sex, M/M, Object Insertion (Past), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution (past), Reminiscing, Slutty Csevet, Table Sex (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During sex, Csevet tells Maia about that one time in his courier days when he serviced four noblemen all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouth Like a Courier’s

In bed, Csevet was everything Maia had imagined, and many things he hadn’t.

The latter could largely be chalked up to Maia’s woeful ignorance, in the arts of love and in other matters. But then there were the aspects of Csevet as lover that, for Maia, were startlingly incongruent with the delicacy, propriety, and discretion of Csevet as imperial secretary. And first and foremost among them was his… _vocabulary_.

When Maia brought up the subject one night between bouts of lovemaking, Csevet teased him. “Hast never heard the expression ‘a mouth like a courier’s’?”

“Would that be in reference to a very _skilled_ mouth?” Maia asked with a fond, lazy smile.

“Only secondarily,” Csevet replied, and though his eyes were still full of that particular light which Maia alone elicited, his tone and his smile were sly. “Couriers aren’t much for euphemism or coyness. Obviously, they rein in their tongues when speaking to their social betters; otherwise they’d not last long in their posts. But, when they speak only with one another, they speak plainly. And nowhere do they speak more plainly than in the bedchamber. Or on a pile of straw in a loft, or up against the wall of a back alley, or on a gaming table….”

“A… gaming table?” Maia’s eyes widened, even as he cringed inwardly at how easy he still was to scandalize. Csevet, the Lady of the Stars bless him, never once mocked him for his lack of knowledge and always explained anything Maia asked him to. Yet Maia longed for a day when he’d acquired enough sophistication not to be shocked at any sexual diversions that were even slightly out of the ordinary.

“Perhaps I shall tell thee that story… a bit later,” Csevet murmured, pulling Maia close again and bringing their lips together.

“A bit later” was, roughly, twenty-five minutes later. They were both reclining — Csevet on a pile of cushions, Maia on Csevet — and Maia was riding his secretary’s cock with wild abandon while facing away from him. Csevet’s slender, clever fingers spidered over Maia’s chest, wringing the most excruciatingly pleasurable sensations from his nipples. His tongue traced the long inner whorls of Maia’s ear until he broke off to whisper into it: “Wouldst like to hear the tale of the gaming table, Maia? How I lay upon it and took the cocks of four noblemen all at once?”

 _“Four?_ At once?” Maia gasped as the silken head of Csevet’s cock brushed that tiny knot of nerves inside him over and over again. “How…”

Csevet’s low chuckle was warm against the wet, sensitive inner surface of the ear he’d been licking. In an equally low voice punctuated with hitches of breath, he said, “I’d taken a message to a marquess who’d been at dice with three friends. He looked me over, head to toe, and offered me three weeks’ pay if I’d service them all. He was a very handsome and well-built man of thirty. I was seventeen, constantly out of pocket, and... eager. Very, very eager.” 

Maia’s breathing picked up in anticipation of the story. Taking this for a cue, Csevet continued, “He brought me to his gaming chamber and closed the doors. They stripped me bare and laid me face-down on the table, sending the dice and the piles of gold coin scattering to the floor. One of the friends, a viscount built like a mountain, fingered mine arse ’til I was near to screaming, then plunged his thick, wide cock into me. I was no virgin, hadn’t been for years, but it felt like I was taking the barrel of a cannon. While he fucked me, I sucked the marquess’s cock and fondled the two barons, one in each hand. The marquess grabbed me by the braids and pulled my head all about — and I liked that, Maia. I liked that a great deal." With his excitement, the accent of Csevet’s childhood, all flat vowels and consonants worn at the edges, was beginning to come through his normally exquisite diction.

"Please, Csevet... go on," Maia begged, reaching down to dig his long, lacquered nails into Csevet’s pale thighs despite himself.

Csevet’s tongue traced a fresh path up the edge of Maia’s ear, and then he continued: “Though I was the youngest, I was the last to spend. I’d get just enough purchase against the tabletop, then the viscount would grab my hips and pull me up against his own. All the men spent once, then switched places. I was sucking one baron off, taking the other in mine arse, and pulling on the cocks of the marquess and viscount for all I was worth. The baron who was fucking me let me rub myself off against the table. The marquess cared not that I left seed all over the felt: all four of them did, too, after all, and twice each.”

“And… was that all?” Maia panted, the images in his mind’s eye of Csevet being laid out and used hard by four powerful men sending more blood surging into his cock.

“No… the marquess had his servants clean the table while I lay in his lap. He hand-fed me fine tidbits and held a glass of Barizheise wine to my lips. When we’d all rested, he bid me pleasure myself as they watched. They pulled their chairs up around a fur rug before the fire, and I lay on the rug with my knees drawn up and my hole on display to them. I’d two, then three fingers inside myself while I stroked my cock with the other hand. Then the baron lifted up his walking-stick and ordered me to fuck myself with it.”

“Cstheio Caireizhasan,” Maia groaned. His hips were beginning to wobble, his stones to tighten, as he imagined Csevet so shameless and lewd, far more so than Maia had ever dreamed he could be.

“The knob felt so good inside me, Maia,” Csevet gasped. “So round and full, the carvings on it pressing into just the right places. I was all but in heat, and more than a little drunk… before long I could barely hear the sounds of their hands on their own cocks, or them calling me their slut, their bitch, their pretty little toy — until they grabbed me by the shoulders and hips again. They all took me roughly, fore and aft, switching positions before they could spend, telling me they’d keep fucking me long after I’d climaxed, they’d leave my hole a ruined, quivering mess, they’d invite all the other lords in the principality to use me like the complete whore I was, I’d leave a trail of seed behind me all the way back to Cetho—”

Maia cried out and shuddered hard as his own seed arced and splattered onto his belly and chest. He could feel Csevet’s cock throbbing within him as he contracted around it, and then Csevet gave an incoherent shout and clutched Maia’s body tight to his own. Within a few seconds Maia could feel Csevet’s spend trickling out of his hole and wending its way down his inner thighs.

“Shall I put my mouth to its secondary use?” Csevet murmured as he withdrew, then slid out from behind Maia. Maia, his head still spinning, made a noise he hoped conveyed asset. Csevet arranged him on his back with his head on a pillow, then proceeded to lap up all traces of the stickiness both of them had left on Maia’s body. He attended to Maia’s torso first, then his hole, then his inner thighs. Maia, his nerves abraded by the violence of his climax, quivered at the touch. When Csevet’s tongue against Maia’s soft cock elicited whimpers of protest, Csevet worked more softly, more slowly, until it too was clean of seed and Maia lay quiescent and limp.

“Dost appreciate my courier’s mouth, my beloved Serenity?” Csevet asked softly as he stretched out beside Maia. Maia, too sated to reply, gave him a tremulous smile accompanied by a blush and once again drew him close.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as [an off-the-cuff bit of writing](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/195990.html?thread=1074453910#cmt1074453910) in a fail_fandomanon thread about corrupting the “cinnamon rolls” of canons. The Maia/Csevet sex position in this fic was inspired by [this very lovely drawing of them](https://56.media.tumblr.com/71d80cd9670153e1cf3eb7bcd6b69593/tumblr_o1dshh20Qy1v62fn0o1_540.png).


End file.
